Untitled
by LoveIsMoreThanDesire
Summary: Prentiss goes undercover. A child warms the hearts of the team. I know summary sucks


**Ok, I am back. I hope everyone is well. I hope this story is ok and makes sense. Reviews are very welcomed they encourage me to write. Thankyou to all the people following my stories and I know Garcia doesnt travel with them, please make an exception. **

**Warning: Contains mild child abuse, non-sexual spanking of adults, may be non-sexual spanking of a minor in later chapters. If you dont like then please dont read you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds. :'(**

Chapter 1: Abandoned

_May 2012_

The young girl crouched in the cupboard being as quiet as she could. He was back and He was angry. Shivering slightly she heard Him begin looking for her. Silently she prayed that He wouldnt. But she is not fooled He finds her everytime.

_BANG!_

Oh no. He reached in and grabbed the small frightened girl. He began to hit her over and over until he felt better. He then threw her into her room and went to drink beer and watch the game on tv.

Silently the young girl cried. It would not be long till he brought another woman home.

The man James, her Father, although she didnt like calling him that because she felt like his punching bag not his daughter got up and left the house. As quickly as the young girl could with her injuries set about cleaning the house and sneaking herself some food. After all that she began on her school uniform, cleaning it the best she could she set it to dry.

The young girl put a coffee pot on and made James and "the woman" coffees. James liked to pretend to be a family before killing the unfortunate woman. It pained the little girl that James always brought a woman home that looked just like her mother. Straight Black hair and piercing brown eyes.

The sound of the truck brought the young girl out of her memories, she quickly rushed to her room to look presentable to her Father and the woman.

_At the BAU. ( 5 days prior to May)_

"Everyone Conference room now!" Hotch yelled as he made his way there.

Once all were seated JJ began the case.

"5 women, all with straight Black Hair and brown eyes have been abducted and found dead after a month. It's the same month every year. The police have no leads and want us to help."

"These victims have a striking resemblence to Prentiss." Reid piped up.

"Yes Reid, which is why we are going to send Prentiss undercover as a single woman that works a nine to five job." Hotch stated.

Prentiss nodded approvingly. They had to catch this guy. Little do they know that the Unsub has a child. JJ helped Prentiss with the undercover requirements as Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Morgan went to Garcia's Lair to see what she could dig up.

"Ok Garcia, this Unsub kidnaps a woman every year on the first of May. It appears that he is overdosing them on sleeping pills and then dresses them nicely before leaving their bodies at churches on the last day of May. Almost like they are ready to be buried. So something significant must have happened during this time." Rossi said.

Garcia typed in the two dates into the database for deaths.

"Oh wow that is a lot of names!" Garcia said.

"Garcia try women who died with a child present in 2005, I have a feeling that this unsub has a child, because he keeps them healthy and doesnt hurt them physically. Almost like he is replaying that month over and over." Reid added.

Garcia typed in the required areas.

" 2 Hits my lovlies, 1st one is a Marcia Klone, was married to Harry Klone had 4 kids, died during the birth of her 5th child."

"No that doesnt sound right." Morgan said shaking his head.

" The 2nd is Sally Emerald, Married to James Emerald, Died from a head on collision with a drunk driver her only child Joy Emerald aged 1 was in the car and survived. James quit his job and moved house. Which isnt listed here, thats odd. It says here that Joy Emerald goes to a small School in the country and teachers are concerned she is being abused but cannot locate the Father. Wow this is strange."

"Great work Garcia and Reid, it looks as if he blames his child for her death, but he still wants to be a family, everytime the woman doesnt meet his or his daughter's needs are killed, and so the cycle starts again he abuses Joy until the next year when he tries to find the right woman again. We have to let Prentiss get taken by the Unsub, but Reid and Morgan will be laying low in the house across the road so they can tail the Unsub." Hotch said before walking out to find Prentiss.

Prentiss was ready to be taken to her "new home". Another Agent took Prentiss there. Morgan and Reid made themselves comfortable across the street. Watching and waiting.

_1st of May 6pm_

A Dark truck pulled into the drive-way of the house Prentiss was in. The Unsub got out and walked to the front door, he knocked and waited. As soon as the door opened James charged Prentiss knocking her out. Morgan and Reid cringed as she was quickly lifted and shoved into the truck. James took off. Morgan kept his eyes on the truck as he and Reid raced to the Suv and tailed James making sure to keep a non-suspicious gap between them.

_1st of May 7pm_

Joy quickly opened the door for her Father as he laid the woman on the couch. It was Joy's job to wake her up and give her coffee. Joy gently cleaned the wound on the womans head before tapping her cheeks to wake her.

Prentiss slowly opened her eyes letting out a moan. She was greet by a young girl that she assumed was Joy. She had straight black hair like her Mother but she had her Father's bright blue eyes. Prentiss smiled at the girl but she didnt respond. Only handed her a coffee. Wow Prentiss realized this was crazier then she thought.

Joy held a dvd out to Prentiss. Prentiss grasped it and looked at the title "The Adventures Of Milo And Otis". Joy then pointed to the tv. Prentiss nodded her head yes and began to put the dvd on. James actually smiled. That was the first time someone understood what Joy meant. Maybe this one was a keeper.

Prentiss felt so confused as she pressed play on the remote. Joy grinned at her and pointed to Prentiss's lap. Once again Prentiss nodded.

Yes! James thought. This was the one.

"Welcome home Sally." James said to Prentiss.

Prentiss smiled at James playing along, Prentiss looked at Joy, she knows why he killed the others. Joy was mute. The other women must have asked if she could talk, that would have upset James and Joy. But he stilled forced the women to be Joy's mother for a month.

Joy snuggled into Prentiss to watch the movie. Amazingly Prentiss enjoyed the movie and understood why it was Joy's faverite. Joy looked at Prentiss and pointed to herself and the signed her name, J, O, Y. And then she pointed at Prentiss.

Prentiss smiled.

"Hi Joy. My name is Sally."

Joy smiled wide at Prentiss and then smiled at her Father. Her mum was finally home.

James disappeared upstairs packing their few belonging and packing them into the car parked in the shed.

Joy yawned and held her arms to, Prentiss stood and picked up Joy, Joy pointed to her room and Prentiss layed her in her bed. The young girl handed Prentiss a worn book "The Ghost Of A Chance." Prentiss read the book smiling when Joy fell fast asleep. She put the book away and went back to lounge room. She hoped her team came in soon, something wasnt right. Prentiss failed to notice James behind her as he knocked her out again.

James then carried her to the car, leaving Joy sleeping in her room James took off with Prentiss.

Morgan and Reid had fallen asleep on each other and failed to notice the car leaving.

_*Ring, ring, ring, ring*_

Reid jolted awake to answer his phone.

"Reid"

"Reid, what is you current status?" Hotch asked.

Reid looked out the car window and noticed that the shed was open and the car was missing.

"Oh, no. Um Hotch the unsub has disappeared"

"Disappeared? What do you mean? You were supposed to be watching the house!"

"We were Hotch, but we fell asleep. I.. I am sorry."

"I will deal with you and Morgan later. Go and search the house and be careful. Call me if you have something."

"Yes Sir"

Reid hung up and punched Morgan in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"We lost the Unsub Morgan and Hotch is furious. He told us to search the house and call him back."

Morgan groaned. He hated Hotch's alternative discipline instead of suspending them they were not going to be sitting comfortably for a while.

Reid and Morgan made their way into the via the shed. They yelled clear as they moved through house. Morgan walked closer to the other bedroom and opened the door. There on the bed was Joy, sleeping soundly. Morgan nodded at Reid. Reid made his way slowly to the bed and gently shook the young girl awake.

Joy sprung awake and looked around, she started crying when she saw Reid.

"Shh, shh, shh, its ok Joy were here to save you." Reid said quiety.

Joy calmed a little and then got off the bed. Looking at Reid she pointed to the picture of her Father and then signed "where".

"Your Dad isnt here Joy, he took the lady and left you here." Reid said softly.

More tears fell from Joy's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Reid's legs. Reid picked her up and her teddy bear. Taking Joy outside to the car, Reid mouthed call Hotch at Morgan. Morgan nodded and pulled out his phone hitting speed dial for Hotch.

"Hotchner"

"Hotch, the house is clear except for the young girl Joy. I think James took Prentiss."

"Ok. Bring the girl back to the hotel. We'll look after her until we find a foster home for her."

"Ok Hotch and one other thing, Joy is a mute."

"Thanks Morgan see you soon"

Morgan hung up and raced to the car. He was met with a cute sight. Reid is sitting in the back with Joy on his lap clinging to him like a securty blanket. Morgan climbed into the drivers side and drove to the hotel. Reid got out and carried Joy to Hotch's room.

Hotch let Reid though and then Morgan. Hotch gave them both a firm glare before softening his face and looking at Joy.

"Hello Joy, My name is Aaron. Can I ask you a few questions?"

Joy nodded.

Just as Hotch went to ask there was a knock on his door. Reid opened it to see Garcia standing there with cookies and a glass of milk. Hotch waved her in with a smile. Garcia came in and set the cookies and milk beside Joy. Garcia signed to Joy.

_Hello my lovely. These are for you. Enjoy Sweetie._

Joy smiled and signed back.

_Thankyou pretty lady. What is you name?_

The men watched in awe as Garcia signed her first name.

Joy smiled before climbing off Reid and running to Garcia and hugging her tightly. She then went and the cookies and drank the milk in record time.

"Whoa, slow down Tiger you dont want to get sick" Morgan chuckled.

Joy giggled and signed.

_I was very hungry. Father never let me eat much._

Morgan smiled.

"Well, looks like our little munchkin needs some dinner, anyone else hungry?"

"Yes Morgan. We should all eat before looking for Prentiss, we know he wont hurt Prentiss for awhile. Also can you see if JJ can find some clothes for Joy" Hotch stated.

"Sure Hotch."

Morgan left the room.

Hotch looked at Joy and knelt down.

"Joy, Do you know where your father might have taken Prentiss?" Hotch asked gently.

Joy looked sad as she signed to garcia.

_Father has probably taken my mummy to the cabin where they met. He used to tell me stories about it. I know it snows there. Why did Father leave me behind?_

Garcia translated for Hotch with a sad face.

Hotch nodded and reached out to Joy, surprisingly Joy went closer to him and allowed him to hold her. Hotch glanced at the time. It was getting late.

Just as Hotch stood holding Joy Morgan and JJ arrived. Garcia took the clothes from JJ and went to help Joy get clean and dressed. The rest of the team got the food out ready. Hotch portioned Joy's food like he does for Jack.

The team smiled as they heard Garcia giggling and lots of splashing. A short time later Garcia comes out holding a smiling Joy. Garcia puts Joy on the chair and Hotch hands her a plate of food. Joy's eyes light up as she eats her food.

How could someone abandon the beautiful little girl? Hotch thought.

"Uh guys, I think its bed time for someone." Rossi piped up.

Everyone let out quiet awws at Joy's sleeping form on the chair. Hotch smiled before picking her up tucking her into bed.

"Ok everyone, get some sleep, Garcia and Rossi can you watch Joy until I come back?" Hotch asked.

"Sure Boss man."

"Thanks, Morgan and Reid with me please."

Morgan and Reid hung their heads as they followed Hotch to Rossi's room.

Hotch pointed to the second bed. The two men sat while Hotch sat on the other bed.

"Would you like to explain why you fell asleep on the job?"

"Um I honestly don't H..Hotch, I guess it just happened." Reid said staring at the floor.

Hotch sighed and looked at Morgan. Morgan shrugged. Hotch sighed again and beckoned Morgan over.

Morgan walked to Hotch feeling like a child, knowing full well that he was about to be spanked like a child.

"Drop your pants Morgan, there is no valid excuse for falling asleep, you are better then that."

Morgan dropped his pants and lowered himself over Hotch's lap. Hotch start spanking imediatley before lecturing.

"Morgan you have never fallen asleep on a case before, SWAT, Why now?"

SWAT,SWAT,SWAT,SWAT,SWAT,SWAT,SWAT,SWAT,SWAT.

Morgan started squirming as the swats got harder. Trying to hold back tears knowing that he stuffed up royally this time, Prentiss is like a sister to him.

Hotch kept a steady pace until he heard a quiet sob, he tipped Morgan slightly to access his sit-spots and gave him the final 20. Morgan was crying freely now, Hotch rubbed his back for a few minutes before helping him.

"Stand in the corner Morgan no rubbing."

Morgan sniffled slightly walking shamefully to the corner.

"Reid here please." Hotch stated.

Reid looked up with puppy eyes.

"Not gonna work Reid, dont make me come to you."

Reid moved quickly to Hotch's left side. Reid dropped his pants and lowered himself onto Hotch's lap.

"I wont lecture you again as you heard me lecture your brother."

Reid whimpered slightly as Hotch brought his hand down. Hotch spanked Reid till he heard the first sob and then gave him 20 to the sit-spots. Reid was fully crying now. Hotch rubbed Reid's back for a few minutes before sitting him up and holding him close. Hotch felt horrible but he knew it had to be done so they both learnt. His team really was more than a team they were a family.

"Morgan you can rub and come here."

Morgan did as told and walked to Hotch. Hotch held both his boys before telling them to get dressed and grab their bags. He always got Reid and morgan to sleep in his room after a spanking for comfort.

Both men smiled and followed Hotch back to his room. Morgan and Reid blushed as Hotch sent Rossi and Garcia to bed. Morgan and Reid made themselves comfortable near the bed Joy was sleeping in. Hotch smiled the little girl was growing on the team it was gonna be sad to say goodbye to her. He climbed into the second bed and turned the lights off.

**TBC**

**Um I hope it was ok, please let me know. Good and bad criticism is welcome, same with any ideas you might have. If my readers give me the go ahead there will be 4 more chapters.**

**oX Krystal Xo**


End file.
